Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preparing cotton candies.
Description of the Related Art
In these days, devices have been provided by which a child, together with his or her parent, can prepare cotton candies using granulated sugar or sugar candy as a material in their house (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-187). Then, various proposals in relation to such a cotton candy preparing device have been made, and among them is a cotton candy preparing device for preparing cotton candy by using sugar candy as a material (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-333994).
This cotton candy preparing device for preparing cotton candy by using sugar candy as a material includes a main body portion that makes up a base, a rotary mechanism portion and a pan portion that receives cotton-like sugar candies. Then, a heater is provided in the rotary mechanism portion to heat and melt a material such as sugar or sugar candy loaded in an interior of a rotary pot, and the rotary pot is rotated at high speeds to discharge the material so melted in the form of fine threads of sugar or candy from minute holes or gaps formed on the circumference of the rotary pot.
In the cotton candy preparing device that can prepare cotton candy by using sugar candy as a material, although granulated sugar or the like can easily be melted within a short period of time, melting large grains of sugar candy sufficiently requires heating them at high temperatures for some time. In this way, the heating conditions of granulated sugar differ from those of large grains of sugar candy. Thus, it has been difficult to form at all times granulated sugar or sugar candy into fine threads of sugar which are then prepare into cotton-like sugar candy in a good condition.